


No Need To Be Embarrassed

by Mysticism



Series: this is fetish art you fool [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Frottage, Kink Exploration, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling, Verbal Humiliation, dom!Sylvain, literally it’s just fetish nonsense im sorry, sub!felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticism/pseuds/Mysticism
Summary: Sylvain was learning more and more about Felix every day.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: this is fetish art you fool [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	No Need To Be Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> (underage tag is used here because felix is 17 and sylvain is 19 here)  
> —  
> ⚠️ WARNING!!! ⚠️ just in case you somehow overlooked it, this is a tickle fetish fic. in fact... pretty much all that happens here is that felix gets tickled, and it makes him horny! so if that sounds like something you can’t see yourself enjoying, please click away now.  
> —
> 
> so uhhh... i’ve been working on this fic since the day three houses came out. 
> 
> yeah. 
> 
> my procrastination and general embarrassment about writing this kind of stuff has had me working on this for nearly a year now, but i think i’m as happy as i possibly can be with this.

It wasn’t much of a surprise to anyone who lived in Garreg Mach Monastery when Felix and Sylvain finally revealed that they were an official couple, and had been for some time. It had been a popular rumor amongst the students chatting in the courtyard for some moons now. Their bond together had always been a close one, and the way they exchanged looks at each other during mealtimes could not simply be summed up as a “good friendship”. 

So when the day finally came that the two felt comfortable enough to open up about their relationship, it seemed as though everyone was more than happy for them. Every single one of their classmates, as well as the students of other houses and their professors, showed nothing but absolute happiness and excitement for the pair. It was as if a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders— not having to worry about judgment from their peers. 

Often times, on slow Sundays where the students and staff had the day off, Sylvain and Felix could be found locked away in one of their rooms to spend the day together. Being the most popular couple at school was more than a little tiring, to say the least, so the pair found it best to have their one free day sealed away from the general public to focus on what was important. Typically, cuddling, discussing their plans for life after Garreg Mach, and, er, “intimate” moments were shared between the two while they spent their time away from their peer group. 

Today, though, it seemed like Felix just wanted to nap. He was surprisingly tired after yesterday’s training session, and simply wanted to enjoy a nice, restful sleep while cuddled up in Sylvain’s bed. That was fine with Sylvain; he had some other tasks to attend to, anyway, so he didn’t mind his lover staying back and relaxing for a while. 

After running his rather lengthy list of errands — helping Annette with her homework, returning his nearly overdue library books, assisting Dedue in the greenhouse with planting flowers, and squeezing in some additional training with the Professor — it had nearly been four hours later, and Felix was still sleeping. Sylvain was a little disappointed; he had hoped his loved wild he awake so that they could spend some much needed time together. But, if his love was that tired and needed to rest, that was fine too. He could be patient. 

Tiptoeing as quietly as possible, Sylvain made his way near his bed, and bent over to gently kiss Felix on his forehead. “I’m back, sweetie,” he whispered. 

Felix made a slight moan and opened one eye before immediately shutting it again and rolled over. 

Grabbing a book from the nightstand, the redhead gingerly sat down next to his partner and began to thumb through its pages before landing on the page where he needed to pick up his studies. He would simply wait for Felix to wake up again, no matter how long that took. 

...Well, maybe not. 

Sylvain glanced down at Felix. He looked _so cute_ just laying there, relaxed. 

Suddenly, a curious thought popped into Sylvain’s head. _I wonder if Felix is still ticklish._

He wasn’t sure why his mind decided to wander to that, but he couldn’t seem to get it out of the forefront of his thoughts. Sylvain briefly recalled a memory from his childhood of the two playing a game together. He couldn’t remember what exactly it was, nor the rules of their game, but he distinctly remembers how upset he was that Felix had won. Being no more than ten or so, Sylvain was a tad bit of a sore loser. 

“Hey, that’s not fair!! I was supposed to win!!” Sylvain had shouted, pouting with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“No, I won, fair and square, Sylvain!” Felix had sputtered back. 

The older boy pounced and grabbed Felix’s sides and began lightly skittering his fingers. The reaction was immediate; Felix began squirming and giggling, trying to get away from Sylvain’s playful yet cruel torture. 

“Syl-hehe! Stohohop it!” 

“Never! Muhahaha!” Sylvain has retorted, which made Felix let out a sharp screech. Of course, Sylvain did stop after only a few more seconds, before the two had gotten back to playing whatever game they had decided to move on to next. 

Sylvain snapped himself out of his nostalgic flashback, and back into reality, where Felix was still laying next to him, eyes still closed but somewhat conscious. He sat the book he was holding back onto the side table next to him. 

_Please don’t kill me for this..._

Slowly, quietly, Sylvain prods one of his fingers onto Felix’s stomach, just to see if he would have a reaction. “Eep!” Felix jumped, flopping himself over to look at Sylvain. He looked startled, most likely a combination of the prod and being snatched away from near unconsciousness. “What are you doing?” 

“Oh, nothing,” Sylvain replied, running his fingers over Felix’s clothed sides. 

Immediately, the smaller man began quietly giggling for a moment before he buttoned down, and held it in. Felix attempted to reach out and grab his lover’s hand to prevent him from prodding him any further, but his efforts were thwarted when Sylvain grabbed both of his wrists, and pinned them above his head. Using his one free hand, Sylvain began pinching up and down Felix’s ribs, while he listened intently for any signs of gasps or giggles. If he squirmed or sounded desperate, then Sylvain would focus there for a moment, just to torment Felix briefly, before continuing his search for tickle spots. 

“Knock it off, Sylvain!” Felix finally asserted, after he gently pinched a particularly tender spot on Felix’s lower ribs that actually produced a giggle. 

Immediately, Sylvain withdrew his hands. “Sorry, babe, did I go too far? I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to know if you were ticklish or not!” 

Felix rolled his eyes. “Well, you could have just asked me that instead.”

“Yeah, but would you have actually answered honestly?” Sylvain smirked. 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Tch, yeah well... Did you like doing it?” Felix asked, changing the subject somewhat. 

“Huh?” 

“Did you like... t-tickling me?”

“Well, yeah. It was fun. You looked very cute trying not to laugh, by the way,” Sylvain responded. “Did you like it?” 

“I’m not sure...” Felix stated, his face tinted a pale pink. Sylvain couldn’t help but be more than a little shocked; he figured Felix would want to kill him after that. “No one’s ever done that to me before— not in a long time, anyway. _Not_ that I would ever want anyone else to. It was... pleasant, though. Being tickled by you.” 

“Heh, well, I’m just glad I didn’t piss you off by doing it,” Sylvain smiled. 

There was another very brief, very awkward period of silence before Felix finally spoke up again. “I will allow you to do it again, if you want.”

Sylvain blinked. “What?” 

Felix placed his hand onto his face in annoyance and signed deeply. “I said, you can do it again, if you want to. Before I change my mind.” 

The redhead’s eyebrows perked up. “Aww, did you like being tickled, Felix? Is that why you’re acting like this?” 

Sylvain curled his fingers and vibrated them gently into Felix’s stomach playfully, immediately triggering a stream of light, cheerful giggles from the usually gloomy man. 

“Y-yes! I d-do like it!” Felix finally managed to spill out in between gasps and chuckles. 

_That_ also came as a bit of a surprise. Sylvain removed his hands from his partner. “Wait... really?” 

He could tell Felix was getting annoyed now. There was a sharp inhale before the other man spoke again. “Look, this is a bit embarrassing but... _yes,_ I liked it. A lot, actually...” He gestured down to his pants, which had a very large, very noticeable tent in them. How Sylvain hasn’t noticed that prior, he wasn’t sure. 

“Oh,” was all Sylvain could muster in response. 

Felix continued. “I’ve been, uh, wanting to tell you about this for a little while now... but every time I thought about bringing it up with you, I felt too embarrassed to.” 

“Hey, there’s no shame to be had,” Sylvain finally spoke up. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you, if that’s what you’re thinking. There’s nothing wrong with having a kink, and I don’t mind indulging you in it either, if you’re alright with that.” 

Seeing the relief on Felix’s face made Sylvain very happy. “If you don’t mind, I do have some more questions for you, though,” the redhead said. 

Felix nodded. “Go ahead and ask.” 

The pair sat there on the bed and had a lengthy discussion about where Felix’s kink came from, what his limits where, and what his fantasies were like. Sylvain listened to his partner eagerly, soaking up everything he was saying. He wanted to make Felix as happy as he possibly could. 

—

After their discussion, the two decided they wanted to go ahead and try out what they had talked about. 

“I... um... only want you to stop if I say, ‘red’, okay? Don’t stop if I ask you to stop this time,” Felix said with a beet red face. Sylvain couldn’t help but admire how cute he looked while opening up about his kink. 

“Stop only when you say red. I got it.” 

“Oh,” Felix spoke up. “And I... I want you to taunt me while you do it.”

“I never expected you to be this _kinky,_ Felix,” Sylvain hummed, smirking at his lover. He enjoyed the sight of Felix squirming in his seat, blushing harder than he had before— even his ears and neck were now a bright crimson. “But, yes, love, I’ll try my best. Oh— I do have one more question, though, before we start,” Sylvain said. 

“Oh? What is it?” 

“I was wondering if you maybe... wanted to be tied up?” 

Felix’s eyebrows perked up at the suggestion. 

Sylvain continued. “I erm— well, I do have a set of bed restraints in the closet... I mean, if you want to use them, of course. They’ve never been used, I swear! I was gifted them awhile ago by some nobleman’s daughter... But I kept them, in case I might one day need them. I figure that you being tied would make things easier, since you’re so very _squirmy_ when tickled.” 

Felix contemplated it for less than a second. “...Yes, I think I do want to be. Bring them out, and I’ll help you set it up.” 

It took only a moment to set up the restraints. They were a very simple pair; the kind that had two hand cuffs and two leg cuffs that held one in the spread eagle position. With the restraints in place, Felix began removing his clothing, piece by piece, until he was bare of all clothes, except for his boxers, which he had elected to keep on. “...Just for right now,” he said with a shy smile. Sylvain also stripped himself of just as many layers, leaving only his underpants on to mirror his lover.

It took only a second to strap Felix into place, and after receiving a nod from his partner, their session had officially began.

“Now that you can’t go anywhere... Where would you like me to start?” 

As Felix was about to answer, Sylvain dived his fingers on to Felix’s exposed ribs, gently poking and pressing into them with his soft fingers. Immediately, Felix thrusted forward in shock from the sudden touch. Sylvain wanted to distract his lover temporarily so he could really take him by surprise. But aside from a gasp, there was no hint of laughter yet. _He’s playing hard to get, huh..._

_So I’ll just have to try harder..._

The older man couldn’t help but smile while looking down at Felix; he looked so cute, even when he was trying to hold his giggles in. “Tickle, tickle, tickle, Felix!” Sylvain taunted, moving his fingertips up from Felix’s ribs to his exposed armpits, poking and prodding at their centers. 

That was enough to break Felix, as he began giggling again, unable to hold back his mirth anymore. “S-shihihit!” 

Sylvain’s grin grew even larger, his eyes shining with a sudden sadistic gleam. He could feel his own erection rising up; he was pleasantly surprised by how aroused he was by torturing his lover in such a playful way. “Ahh, there it is! How is that, sweetie?” 

“Awfuhuhul!! Stohohopihihihihit!!” 

“Stop? But we’ve only just begun, my love.”

Quickly changing his tactic, Sylvain began drawing circles in Felix’s armpits with his index and middle fingers, starting large and encasing the entire outside of his smooth armpits, to smaller and more precise, focusing only on the incredibly sensitive centers. The change of pace made Felix giggle louder, and begin pulling on his arm restraints tirelessly. 

“Syl-Sylvain!! Stohohop ihihit!!” Felix managed to plead again between manic giggling. Felix was already a mess, and Sylvain was loving it. Felix’s eyes were prickled with streams of tears, his face was now completely red from laughing, and he was, despite the begging, having a great time. Really, the older man wished that this moment could last forever. 

Not to mention, Felix had the sweetest hiccupy giggle he had ever heard. It was a soft, delicate symphony that reverberated in his ears. And it felt so real— Sylvain could not ever think of a period in the past few years where Felix had _ever_ laughed like this. The closest thing to it was a light chuckle whenever someone said something that annoyed him; yet even still, that was nothing similar to this angelic melody he was currently blessed with. 

As Sylvain continued gently tickling his lover’s armpits, he mocked, “Aww, what’s the matter? Can tough guy Felix not stand a little tickling?” 

“Shuhuhut uhuhuhup!!” Felix screamed. Sylvain briefly contemplated stopping to get a gag, with how loud Felix was getting, but he decided against it— no one should be in their dormitory, anyway, so why not enjoy this as long as it lasts? 

The redhead decided to multitask by moving one hand to focus on poking and pinching Felix’s ribs, while the other continued to toy with his sensitive armpit. “You’re lucky that no one else knows how ticklish you are. Especially not any of the bandit groups that we’ve been dealing with. Heh, could you imagine what they would do to you if someone gave them an anonymous tip about _you_. You can’t stand it when it’s just me tickling you... What would you do if there were ten different hands on you at once, just tickling you slowly like this... You’d break so quick, wouldn’t you?” 

Of course, Sylvain would never do something like that; but based on how his lover’s cock bobbed upwards when he said that, it seems as though he pressed _exactly_ the right buttons. 

After a few more minutes of merciless armpit and rib tickling, Sylvain decided to back off of Felix, giving him a very temporary break. 

Felix took in a few deep breaths, then gasped, “Are you done?” 

Sylvain shook his head. “Not yet. There’s one more place I haven’t gotten to explore yet...” 

The redhead walked over to the foot of his bed to crouch down by Felix’s bare feet. The swordsman knew what was coming; he instinctively curled his toes anxiously. 

“Are you nervous? Excited? Scared?” Sylvain tauntingly asked. 

“Hmm. All of the above, I think.” 

Sylvain began wiggling his index finger above Felix’s left foot, millimeters away from touching his flesh, in hopes that the anticipation would make Felix nervous, and therefore more ticklish. “Don’t worry; I’ll be gentle,” he teased. 

Without warning, Sylvain slowly dragged a single fingernail down from the base of Felix’s toes to his heel. Immediately, Felix let out a loud gasp, and began pulling at his bindings quicker and more aggressively than he had before. Loud belly laughter completely filled the room, making Sylvain once again thankful that all of the students and staff were congregated elsewhere in the Monastery. 

His finger continued to follow this trail up and down at various paces. First painfully slow, then torturously fast. All the while, Felix was pulling hard at the restraints, trying to get some kind of reprieve, but unfortunately for him could not be given any. 

Sylvain stopped for a moment, only to move slightly so he could be more in the middle of Felix’s spread apart feet, so he could reach both without trouble. He then went back to slowly tormenting Felix, this time focusing on both feet at once, and using all five fingers of each hand to gently scratch and prod his soles. All the while, Felix cackled and struggled tirelessly. “Ihihihit tihihickles!! So muhuhuch!!” 

“That would be the point, my love,” Sylvain winked. 

Felix’s toes were caught in a battle between Sylvain’s hands; with every poke and prod given to his sole, his poor toes would either curl or splay in self defense. It didn’t take long for their tormentor to notice. 

“Aww, are your toes not getting any attention?” Sylvain asked rhetorically, while he wormed a finger between his first and second toe to scratch the delicate skin that lies there. Grabbing the other toes to hold them back, and to prevent them from curling in, Sylvain slid his finger between each toe, making Felix scream a decibel higher each time. 

“PLEHEHEHEASE!! DOHOHON’T!! STOHOHOP!!” 

“‘Please don’t stop’ what, love?” 

“TIHIHICKLING MEHEHE!!” Felix begged. 

Sylvain smirked. “Okay, I won’t stop tickling you, since you like it so much.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at his joke; Felix definitely walked himself into that one. 

Strangely enough, Sylvain found himself admiring his lover’s feet while he was crouched down so closely next to them. Felix did have rather nice feet, he thought, as it was imperative to the swordsman to keep them clean and healthy. His nails were trimmed, his soles were soft to the touch, and his feet in general had a nice shape to them— they were smaller than the average man’s and narrow, with a high arch, and longer toes. Sylvain never expected to be so attracted to someone’s feet, but, heck, today was full of surprises. 

—

After just a few more moments of tickling, Sylvain decided it was time to call it quits for the day. He could tell Felix was getting tired; he was getting to the point where he could only silent laugh and occasionally moan. Not to mention, his erection must have been painful by now; he had been hard without any stimulation on his cock for quite awhile. And while Felix didn’t safeword out, he didn’t want his partner to suffer any longer. 

“Are you ready to cum, love?” Sylvain teased. 

Felix, still trying to catch his breath, rolled his eyes. “You know I am.” 

Propping himself back onto the bed, Sylvain pulled his boxers off of his hips, revealing his fully erect cock. He stood at about eight inches in length, and was an average thickness. He fondled the head of his cock gently, massaging in the precum that had begun to leak out of the tip. 

Sylvain then pulled Felix’s boxers down to his ankles, and briefly admired his lover’s cock. Felix was just the slightest bit smaller than him — he was maybe seven inches — but he was thicker around than him. Felix also trimmed his public hair, while Sylvain preferred to leave his dark red pubic hair alone. 

Lining himself up with Felix, Sylvain laid on top of his lover, and grabbed both of their cocks together, pulling them off at the same time. Their mouths embraced together, their tongues synchronized, all the while moaning each other’s names. It wasn’t long until the two reached their orgasm, Sylvain first, then Felix. The huge puddle of their cum flooded Felix’s stomach and chest and began to spill off onto the bed. 

“Oh— sorry, Felix! I’ll go get a towel...” 

Sylvain grabbed a towel out of his laundry basket, and cleaned the mess off of Felix before climbing onto the bed to release his lover from his bindings. 

The first thing Felix did was stand up to stretch out; then he tightly embraced Sylvain. “Thank you... for that,” he said quietly into Sylvain’s chest. 

Sylvain blushed this time, his red face rivaling his hair. “Don’t worry about it, babe. I’m just glad I could make you happy. You really are too cute.” 

“Would you like to do this again... same time next week, if we can?” 

Sylvain smiles and nodded his head. “Of course, Felix.”

“...One thing, though. I think I want to tickle _you_ next time.” 

_Uh-oh._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this satisfies someone’s need for a sylvix tickle fic 
> 
> if you liked this, feel free to check me out on twitter too. i am @lady_mysticism there. (my account is both “problematic” and strictly 18+ so please be aware of that .)


End file.
